Change of Heart
by AnimeGirl45xoxo
Summary: Rin has had a difficult time ever since her ANBU team died in a mission one day. Now, Tsunade sends her on a fake mission with Team Seven in hopes of getting her to become the cheerful girl she once new. Adventure, Friendship, and Romance ensue. Will Tsunade's plan work? Or was it doomed from the start? Read to find out.
1. Background Info

Basic Information-

Name: Rin Takuya

Age: 16

Date of Birth: September 5, 1997

Height: 5ft 6in

Weight: 115lbs

Hair Color: Light brown

Eye Color: Light blue

Blood Type: O

Family-

Mother: Unknown. Declared deceased

Father: Unknown. Declared deceased.

Caretaker: Tsunade

Affiliation: Konohagukure

Occupation: ANBU elite

Special Abilities:

Rin Takuya has the ability to copy others' techniques and refine them so only a few or no weaknesses are left. She also has the ability to copy other's kekkei genkai by watching them use it themselves. Once Rin copies another's ability she is able to use it at anytime in the future.

Background Information~

Rin was left outside the gates of Konohagukure at the age of 2. Rin was sent to the orphanage for four years until, at the age of 6 was adopted by Tsunade. Rin's parents or other family members were not found after an extensive search in the local village archives and the woods surrounding Konoha. After witnessing Rin train alone in a clearing Kakashi decided to train her to become a ninja in secret. At the age of 10 Rin took the chunin exams and passed easily. At the age of 12 Rin became a jonin. At the young age of 14 she took the ANBU exams and passes without much difficulty. A year after becoming an ANBU Rin was promoted to the ANBU elite class. About two weeks before Rin's birthday, with it being Rin's first time as a leader of the ANBU squadron, all of her teammates died battling the Akatsuki. Rin was able to kill a member of the Akatsuki by the name of Zetsu and escape with only a few minor wounds. Rin was found a mile from the village by ANBU team 21 unconscious and was brought back to the village.

Personality and Other Information-

Rin tends to stay away from others and doesn't like to form relationships because she is afraid that they will die like her ANBU team or leave like her parents. The only people who she does have a mutual relationship is with Tsudane and Kakashi. Rin calls Tsunade her aunt and cares about her greatly. After the incident with the Akatsuki, Rin hasn't shown a real smile or laughed.


	2. The mission

Tsunade sighed for the millionth time that day. She has been doing paperwork since four in the morning, and it was now nearing dinner time with not even half of it being done.

She had hoped to get home in time to have dinner with her niece Rin, but with all the paperwork there was no way that was going to happen. Tsunade sighed again and took out a bottle of sake from her secret stash and took a huge gulp.

'Rin….. What should I do with you? Shutting yourself up to the world thinking that will help with the pain.' Tsunade took another few gulps of sake when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Tsunade ordered. The door opened to reveal none other than her pink-haired apprentice.

"Ah Sakura, what can I do for you?" She asked as Sakura stood up from bowing to her.

"Well master, my team and I were wondering if there are any new missions. Sasuke finished his probation a few weeks ago and we wanted to have a mission together." Explained Sakura.

"Hmm… well I don't think we have any missions for you to take, let me look." The Hokage said as she shuffled some of the files on her desk to look for any missions.

"No I don't have any; we will be getting new missions tomorrow, try back then." Said Tsunade as she took a few sips of her sake thinking about Rin again who just got back from a mission a few days ago.

Suddenly Tsunade's head snapped up from looking at the mission scrolls "SHIZUNE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

A few seconds later her secretary ran into the room holding her pig and breathing heavily.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" she asked once she caught her breath

"Get me Kakashi." She ordered.

Once Shizune went out of the room again she turned to her apprentice once more with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Looks like I found you a mission after all."

* * *

_Beep Beep_

Rin sat up and stretched her arms above her head before turning her alarm clock off. She flipped the covers off of her body and shivered as the cool morning air hit her skin. Walking over to her closet, Rin got out her everyday uniform and went into the bathroom for a shower.

Twenty minutes later, and feeling much more awake, Rin made her bed before opening her window and jumping out onto the balcony. She closed the window silently before turning around and jumping over the raining to land on the ground without making a sound.

She was an expert at stealth; she had to be in her line of work. Every day before the sun rose she would sneak out in order to visit her team without being watched. Rin inhaled a big gust of fresh morning air and sighed in contentment as she walked around the streets of Konoha. Not many people were up this time a day, only a few opening up their shops or ninja's preparing for a mission. Rin liked the silence of the morning, only the sound of a few birds and her walking could be heard.

She smiled lightly as she turned a corner and entered the clearing. She only walked for about a minute more until she came across what she was looking for, the graveyard.

* * *

**Please Review! Its my first story so any advice is greatly welcome! No flames please :)**


	3. Summons

"Kakashi I have an extremely important mission for you and your team." Tsunade explained as Naruto started ranting on about what kind of mission it would be

"This mission is very personal and must be dealt with care." She paused and looked at each of the team members in the eye.

"I have selected this team for this mission because you are the only ones capable to do it." She paused again because Naruto interrupted

"Yeah! Believe it! Were the strongest ninja out there, we can take anything on!" He exclaimed before Sakura wacked him on the head in annoyance

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke said as he glared at Naruto and Naruto glared back with just as much force.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Te-"

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Tsunade as she rubbed her temples.

"Now listen up, this mission is S rank, and will be treated as such." She said and ignored Naruto's cheers of "Hell yeah!"

"I am assigning you ANBU elite to assist you on this mission because of its difficulty."

"What Granny! We don't need any ANBU, we can do fine on our own." Naruto continued to complain until Sakura hit him on the head again—hard.

"The mission is to eliminate these Akatsuki members" she explained and handed a scroll over to Kakashi

"Believe it! We get to take down some Akatsuki butt!" exclaimed Naruto.

Saskue smirked after hearing the news and Sakura stood staring wide-eyed at the Hokage.

"Tsunade-shishu are you sure we are capable?" she asked uncertainly

"Yes, I wouldn't send you otherwise. But that's not all." Tsunade sighed as she began telling them the real reason for this mission.

"You may not be aware of this but I have a niece."

"What seriously Tsunade-baa-chan? Since when?"

"Shut up Naruto so I can tell you." She demanded before taking a deep breath and began to explain.

"Her name is Rin—"

Rin sighed after she exited the graveyard. 'I will never forgive myself for what happened, I should have been stronger in order to protect them, if I was more alert I would have been able to warn them or have ordered them to run or…' she tightened her fist in anger before releasing it as well as a breath she didn't know she was holding.

She finally reached the marketplace once again. There were many more people out now than before and Rin went up to the nearest stand to buy an orange for breakfast.

Thanking the stand owner, she turned around quickly as she sensed a chakara signature directly behind her.

Behind her was an ANBU with a purple striped mask, she released her fighting stance once she realized she wasn't in any danger.

She continued to peel the orange while asking the ANBU what he wanted without looking up.

"The Hokage requests your presence. She said she has a new mission for you." Was what he said

"Thank you I will go there immediately." She replied politely and he vanished in a poof of smoke

She decided to take her time and was peeling the orange as she walked to the Hokage's tower.

* * *

** I know my chapters have been really short and everything but please be patient with me, it is my first story. Review!**


	4. Meeting

"So let me get this straight, you want us to help your niece open up more while pretending to be on a mission to kill members of the Akatsuki?" asked Sakura

"Yes, precisely." She smiled "I have sent an ANBU officer to retrieve Rin so she can meet you and be debriefed on the 'mission.'"

"What does Rin look like baa-chan? Is she cute? " asked Naruto curiously

"Well you can determine that yourself, she should—"She started only to be cut of as the doors slammed open dramatically to reveal Rin.

"Well speak of the devil."

"And she shall come." Rin finished as she leaned against the wall and folded her arms across her chest

'Is that her?' thought every member of team seven.

'She's pretty cute' thought Naruto and Sasuke, the latter smirking at her.

Tsundae cleared her throat loudly, interrupting everyone's thoughts.

Rin stepped up and bowed to the people in the room "I apologize for being late." She said and lifted her head up to get a better look at who was in the room.

After taking in everyone's appearance she turned to her aunt and asked plainly "Why is there an old man and a bunch of kids in your office?"

Tsunade chuckled nervously as everyone sweat-dropped.

"Well Rin you see-"

"This better not be about the mission you plan on sending me on, there is no way I am going to do a mission with some low rank chuunin!" she said in anger

"Hey were Jonin!" Rin choose to ignore the annoying blond boy

"I am an ANBU elite I don't appreciate babysitting missions."

"Rin that's enough!" Tsunade suddenly yelled and stood up from her chair causing it to tip over and fall on the floor with a loud THUNK

Tsunade sighed as she picked up her chair and sat down heavily

"Kakashi you and your team are dismissed, meet at the usual spot as seven o'clock sharp." She ordered before turning to her niece.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**This chapter is especially short -_- but i figured it would be better to end the chapter here to be more dramatic or whatever then have a longer chapter. Review!**


	5. Goodbye

"I don't understand auntie, why are jounin being sent on an S class mission? Shouldn't I be sent with some other ANBU like usual?" she asked curiously

"I have complete faith in the team I am sending. As well as you. Rin, you took down two members of the Akatsuki ALONE. That is completely unheard of, you know that? You are the strongest kunoichi I know. You have exceeded my expatiations in every way. You can do this."

Rin sighed in defeat "Fine, I will do the mission."

"I am assigning Kakashi as the leader for this mission. Now don't go thinking-"

Rin interrupter her "He is the leader because of what happened to my old team isn't it? You don't think I can lead another team again without the same thing happening." Rin sighed and looked down so her hair was covering her face, hiding her expression "I understand. I would do the same thing if I were you."

"As I was saying Rin, I have selected Kakashi as the leader because he has more experience in the field than you, as well as more experience with the Akatsuki members you are being sent after." Rin looked up when she finished speaking

"Oh." Was all she said, feeling like a complete fool because of what she said before.

"And Rin, It wasn't your fault what happened, remember that." She paused "You are dismissed, meet at the bridge near the library, you know which one I'm talking about right?"

"Yes I know the one, I will be there tomorrow. Will I see you at home tonight?" Rin asked

Tsunade sighed "No, probably not, I have too much paperwork."

"Ok I will see you after this mission is completed then. Goodbye auntie." Rin said before vanishing in a swirl of white rose petals.

"Goodbye Rin. And good luck." She said after her niece was already gone

* * *

**Oooh, what will happen next? Continue reading to find out. :) Review!**


End file.
